


Supernatural One-shots

by 67Impala_baby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67Impala_baby/pseuds/67Impala_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THESE AMAZING CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! But the stories are! I hope you enjoy, lots of action and adventure, romance and maybe a little bit of smut ;-) I'm also taking requests so please leave a comment! Just leave your name! xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supernatural X Reader

"Jake! Jake stop!" You scream through burning tears as your boyfriend came toward you, a knife in his hand. His eyes had gone a soulless black and a wicked smile spread over his face as your back pressed into the cold hard brick wall. "Jake please!"

Jake stepped forward and lowered the knife down to aim at your stomach. "I'm going to bleed you out slowly and painfully, you little bitch." He spat with a voice hardly his own. The tip of the blade touched your stomach and you gasp a little as you stair into his eyes. They weren't the kind eyes of the boy who took you to the cinema every Friday night, more like the eyes of a... a demon.

 _Just a little closer..._ You thought. _One step... NOW!_ You raised my knee hard and fast and it jammed against his crutch. With a pained grown the knife dropped from his hand and landed on the ground at Jake's feet.

"You bitch!" He cried out.

You kicked the knife away and ducked under him, out from the wall. You can feel your heart pounding in your chest. _I need help..._ Your mind screams. You ran to the window, broken, glass shattered on the floor, and you throw your head out into the night air and scream. "Help! Someone, Help me! Help-" You're cry was cut off as a hand grabs you collar and hurls you back into the room. You landed painfully on the floor, one of the many shards of glass cutting through your t-shirt and slicing through the soft skin of your arm.

Jake begins toward you again. He'd ditched the knife but for some reason that doesn't seem to make the moment any better. "Jake please! Just stop!" Suddenly there was a crashing sound, and the door rattled hard on its hinges. _Someones coming. Someone heard me. Thank god..._ "Help!"

Your boyfriends hand clamps down over your mouth. "Shut up." Jake say's over you, pushing your head back into the floor. You can feel blood, from the glass in your arm, beginning to spill. Warm and thick as it spread across the ground.

You struggle against Jake's cold hand, and manage to gasp out. "Jake, just stop."

"I said, Shut up!" Jake raised his fist and slammed it down into the side of your head, making your vision blur and your ears ring loudly, but not so loud that you couldn't hear the hopeful sound of the door shuddering.

Suddenly splinters of wood shot through the room and a loud crash came as the door burst off it's hinges and two men walked in. One tall, with longish brown hair and dark eyes. The other was shorter but not small. They both had guns in there hands, aimed at the boy above you.

"Get off her." The taller one orders in a warning tone.

Jake sits back and slowly lets you go. Holding his hands up in a mocking surrender. You shuffle back, ignoring the pain in your blood soaked arm. The shorter of the two stepped forward and helped you to your feet. His green eyes filling you with a safe but dangerous feeling. He leaned forward and whispers into your ear. "My name is Dean. This is my brother Sam. Don't be afraid, and stay behind me." Dean says and slowly you move behind him.

Sam, began to chant what sounded like Latin.

"What? What is he doing?" You ask dean who still has the loaded gun pointed at Jake.

"Exercising the demon."

"Demon?!" It's not like you hadn't thought of it but... it's true? "Your crazy."

Suddenly a cry ripped through the room and black smoke began to pour from Jake's mouth. The black eyes beginning to change back to your boyfriend usual grey ones. Sam stopped chanting as Jake's body fell to the floor.

"Jake!" You try to run forward but Dean grabs your arm.

"Wait."

Sam stepped forward and pressed to fingers to Jake's neck before glancing back at Dean and I and shaking his head. "No, he's been gone for a while. His skin is cold."

"No! No... No!" You scream out and fight in Deans arms but he holds on tight, pulling you back to him and holding you against his chest as you cry.

"Shh... You'll be alright. I've got you."

A sob rips through your lungs and Deans arms hold you tighter. "No." You say. "You don't understand. Without him, I have nowhere to go. I was kicked out of home and I was living with him in some stupid motel. I have nothing."

"You have us. You can stay with us." Dean whispered into your ear. You felt Sam lay a warm hand onto your back with a soothing touch. Neither of them realizing that out of the corner of your eye I could see the body of your dead boyfriend.


	2. Dean X Reader

It's been three weeks since either dean or you have seen Sam, and since then you have been on a seemingly endless hunt for the demon that has him. You and Sammy have been together for maybe four months now... and it had been the most exhilarating four months of your life, but now you miss him like hell. Like a rope ties you together and it is being stretched to its limits. The last couple of nights you haven't slept and whenever you have it's been restless and you have nightmares. You wake up screaming, tears falling over your face.

"(Y/N)?" Dean asked, drawing you from your thoughts back into the enclosed space of the impala, the engine rumbling beneath you, giving you comfort. "You okay?"

You glance up at Dean. His eyes flashing between you and the road. "Yea. I'm fine."

"Alright. Well we're nearly at the motel."

You nod and smile and then turn back out to the window. Another motel, another sleepless night... _Great._

 

***

 

_You can feel blood pumping around your body as you clutch the forty-four in your hand. Your finger tight on the trigger. Your standing in the mess of an abandoned building. Ripped tarps flapping over broken windows and glass and wood debris. There is a door at the far end of the room and Dean flicks his wrist, motioning for you to stand on the opposite side of the door to him. He mouths the numbers..._ **_3... 2... 1..._ **

_Spinning around and through the door you see a demon standing above a body that is all to familiar. Sam._

_"No!" You screech and try to run forward but the demon is up and smiling at you. It's black eyes filling you with more and more hate every second that they hold your gaze._

_The demon raised it's hand and flicked it's fingers and an unseen force sends you flying into the side wall. Glass and wood splintering into your skin. The gun falls from your hands. You tried to focus your blurred vision as the demon flung Dean back out the door, slamming it closed so that he was left trying to break it open. You reached for the gun slowly but the demon caught the movement and pushed it away, coming toward you now._

_You roll over onto your side and tried to sit up but the demon kicks you down with his boot pressed against your stomach hard. You cried out, and heard Dean swear from the other side of the wall. Calling out your name._

_The demon laughed as it landed a fist into your face. Pain shoots down your neck as he did it again. You can taste iron in your mouth. Blood. You scrunch up your face and spit the scarlet liquid into the face of the demon, and slam your fist into the side of it's head while it's distracted. You reach over and find the grip of your gun_

_You raise your arm and aim it at the demons head, firing. The bullet hit his scull and a thought crossed through my mind as it's body fell to the floor..._ That was a person... _But the moment didn't last long as you looked down at Sam's bloodied and limp body as Dean cradled his brother in his arms..._

 

***

 

**_Dean's POV_ **

 

A scream jolted me awake and I sat forward looking over toward (Y/N). She was sitting up, her knees against her chest and her head buried in her hands. Her eyes filled with terror and pain and guilt as she cried out for Sam. Her voice breaking with every sob.

I am out of the bed before I could say a word, my arms rapping around her as she cried. Her eyes flickered up to me for a second. First looking shocked before she squinted them shut and said Sam's name again.

"It's okay. He's okay. We'll find him."

"Sam." She said and huddled down into my chest. I squeezed her close to me. I'd loved her since the moment I'd lain eyes on her, but she was always Sam's, and that was okay. As long as she was happy. I rock back and forwards gently as I held her. Soothing her as she relaxed again. "Sam, where are you?"

I glanced down at her. Her body against mine, shaking. _She thinks I'm Sam._ I thought and closed my eyes. When the demon had taken Sam I had been so bent on finding him I hadn't seen what it was doing to (Y/N), but it wasn't good. Almost torture, and now three weeks in we were no closer to finding him. "I'm here." I whispered into her ear. "I'm right here, now go back to sleep."

"I can't find you." (Y/N) mumbled tiredly.

"I know, but you will soon. I promise." That was all I said, as she fell asleep in my arms, her breath warm against my skin as I lay my chin against her head. It wasn't long before I began to drift off as well.


	3. Sam X Reader

WARNING! -smut... ;-)  
_________________________  
  


 

"I should probably get back to the motel before Dean has a fit." Sam said, coming in with a t-towel. Drying his hands from the blood.

"Hey." You say, grabbing his arm as he turned to the door. "You saved my life from..." you think about the strange black eyed thing that broke into your house last night. "... whatever it was. Isn't there something I can do to repay you?" 

Sam smiled, "I locked you in a cupboard and through cups of holy water at you. I think we're even."

You laugh lightly and take a breath. After Sam had killed the thing he _did_ lock you in the cupboard and chuck a bottle of holy water on you thinking that the strange black smoke had possessed you, but it didn't change anything. Truth be told you had liked him from the moment he'd broken through the door. Something about the tall dark stranger that saved your life filled you with a feeling of danger, but also safety. 

"There's absolutely nothing that I could do?"

"No." He said, turning for the door again. You don't stop him this time... but he stopped himself. His hand braced on the door frame his hand on the handle shaking as if he was deciding to turn it. Then he apparently decided against it. He turned and walked back to you, covering the room in three huge steps and pulling you up into his arms. 

Your lips clash together, his hand reaches under your thigh and lifts you up. You hook your legs around his waist as his hands find the hem of your shirt and lift it up over your head, revealing your black lace bra. Walking back he presses your back against the wall, sending a pleasurable pain over your body. You gasp into his mouth and reach up under his shirt, pulling it up over his head and throwing it down to the floor. Your mouths collide again as your fingers trace is chest.

His hands find your waist and he holds you hard against him as he walks back and throws you down onto your bed. You use the moment to take a breath before Sam crawls on top of you. You close your eyes as his hands spread warms over your body. His fingers hook into the waist band of your shorts and in one swift movement he pulled your shorts and panties off you, throwing them to them ground. He examines your body while he takes his own pants off. 

Rolling on top of him, his hands run up your back, asking, questioning. His strong, firm hands bracing on the bed as you pull him tighter to you, giving him permission. You moan and arch your back as you both go that one step further. Bursts of colour and sparks of delight fill you like two candles joining together, turning into a blazing fire.

You push and pull at him as his lips move down to your neck, pinching and biting your skin lightly as he gasps into the crook of your neck. Your hands find his hair and you wrap your fingers through it, tugging lightly as you move together. You squint your eyes closed as your mouths find each other again. You nip playfully at his bottom lip until he moans, and then that final moment when you flinched. Bliss.

Soon you fall asleep, curled up in his arms. Your face snuggled into his chest. His strong arms holding you against him tightly as the moon rose over the city.

 

***

 

The next morning you wake alone. The bed empty apart from you. You sit forward and look around. Your clothes are scattered around the room... but there's no sign of Sam. You shiver lightly as the cold morning air caresses your cheek. The bed sheets are every where. Your head had been braced on your hand instead of a pillow. 

There was no sign that Sam had ever actually been there apart from the soft click as the front door closed.  
  



	4. Supernatural X Reader

The only thing you regret about hunting with the Winchesters. The one thing you can't escape... pranks. You can try to keep out of it and mostly you do, but it doesn't mean that you are an exception. For example the time Dean had taken you out for a meal and when you got your meal he glued your hand to your fork. _Lovely._

Sam wasn't so bad. In fact he'd even helped you get Dean back a few times. The best one was when you put hot sauce in the ice cream and said it was cherry syrup... and you were hardly sparing with the amount, but this time you wanted to take a step back, let them deal with their problems... though it wasn't like you didn't have a back up plan.

But right now, you are lying back in the bed of another motel room. A beer in your hand and your feet kicked up watching the TV, you eyes occasional flicking over to Sam who was sitting at the table searching for a case. Dean had left to get dinner. Knowing him, he'd either come back with a burger or maybe a pie.

"Who's turn is it?" You asked drawing Sam's attention from the laptop.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"With the pranks?" You clarify. 

Sam gives a wicked smile. "Mine. I've had him chasing his tail all day. For the last week I've been doing all sorts of things to piss him off. Pranks. Today, I'm not doing a single thing and it's great because he's jumping at shadows and checking the doors before he steps through them."

You laughed, and then tried to hide a smirk as you hear the impala pull up in front of the room. Dean's heavy steps come up gingerly to the door. You can hear the key slipping into the lock ever so slowly making you throw a cheeky smile to Sam who was trying to hold back laughter. 

Dean steps into the room, his eyes looking up to make sure the door isn't rigged before stepping inside. He drops a bag in front of Sam and another on the end of your bed. Before heading into the kitchen, grabbing a beer and then strolling over to the couch. He doesn't sit though. He lifts the cushions and pillows before flopping down and pulling a pie out of the paper bag.

Sammy tries to look concerned. "Dean? You alright?"

His brother doesn't respond, instead takes a bite out of his pie.  
  


 

***

 

A car speeding up the street outside wakes you up. You pry your eyes open and glance around the darkened room. Both of the boys where still asleep. Dean on the other queen sized bed and Sam pulled up on the couch. You see Deans pants on one of the chairs and Sams shirt laying over the couch. You smile, and decide that now was the time to get back at the Winchesters. Right now. You pushed the covers off your body quietly and grabbed the itching powder from under your pillow.

 

***

 

The morning comes around with a sense of fulfillment. You roll over and glance at Dean who was also just waking up. He sat forward and gave you a smile. Apparently happy that he went through yesterday without a single prank. _Just you wait..._  You think to yourself, giving him an innocent smile back. Sam also begins to stir.

"Rise and shine, Sammy." He says in a cheerful mood as he pulls his shorts on. Plan in motion... Sam grabs his shirt and you slip into the bathroom to get changed. 

When you come out, you can almost instantly feel tension hanging in the air. The boys glaring at each other across the table. Your eye catches Sam scratching around his chest and collar. Dean was shifting in his chair uncomfortably. 

"Did you get any leads last night?" You ask as you sit down between the brothers. Trying to ignore there eyes as they targeted each other. They both think the other did it. _Yes... this is getting better by the second._

Sam scratched around his neck and nodded. "Yea, there was some freak whether around a town about five miles west of here. There was also a death in the area. A woman disappearing. Called Bobby and he thinks it might be a ghost or a spirit."

Dean's voice was tight when he responded. "Alright. Find the graveyard and burn and salt the bones."

"Great lets go." You say standing up, but neither of the boys moved.

Sam glances up at you. "Why don't you give us a moment in here? We'll be quick."

You smile and nod, hiding a laugh as you walk out of the room, standing with your ear against the door and listen in...

"What the hell man?!" You hear Sam yell. 

"What do you mean what the hell? You did this!"

There was a stunned silence for a minute, before they both call out your name. You smile and laugh and turn back to the black impala, pumping your fist in the air and calling...

"I'm back bitches!"


	5. Supernatural X Reader

"That's it. I'm going out." Dean suddenly burst out, dropping the pistol he had been cleaning before strolling over to grab his jacket.

"Where?" Sam asked as he leans over your shoulder. You had been looking for a case all day, not much luck.

"Bar." Dean replied bluntly, taking the jacket and closing the door behind him as he left.

Sam rolled his eyes and then looks at you. "You had any luck?"

"There is a local horror story, not much proof to it though. Probably nothing."

"Humor me."

You raise an eyebrow at him before looking back to the computer screen. "Okay. Um... Twenty or so years ago a new mother wrapped her car around a tree with her six month old daughter, Miriam, in the back seat."

"Brutal."

"That's not even the half of it. The child died instantly, Mum survived and is in a psychiatric hospital in Ohio, attempted suicide. The story goes that the child's ghost haunts the road, some how causing a driver on the road to run there car off the road."

"Any deaths?" Sam asked taking a swill of his beer. He met your gaze for a second before you searched up for local deaths in the past fifty years.

"Well under the name Miriam... One. Miriam Belcourt, died at six months, suspected attempted suicide from the mother. Story fits." You sake your head slowly. "Why would anyone want to kill themselves and there own child?"

"Well that's why the woman's in a Psych ward."

"True. You turn back to the computer as the motel door opens and a fairly rugged looking Dean walks in. You cock your head to the side. "Back already. You've been gone less then fifteen minutes."

"The bar was full of men." Dean said, and then clarified when he saw Sam and You're confused looks. "There wen't any women."

You roll your eyes as Dean dumps his jacket and turns to you. "Did you get much?"

Sam filled him in quickly, while you go on with reading some of the articles in the news paper. A few people claiming that they had seen the child on the road, but then one caught your attention.

"Hmm..."

"What is it?" Dean stands and Sam joins you, looking over your shoulder at the article.

"Yesterday's paper. Front page news. 'Mother of the ghost dies of mysterious causes.' _Mother of the ghost._ That's what the town calls the mother of the child who died. Last night she died in her room at the hospital. No heart trouble, she didn't hold her breath, there wasn't a scratch on her body. She just... died."

"The child getting revenge maybe?"

You glance up at Dean who was frowning and thinking about something. "Hey Dean... Can ghosts age?"

He scratched his head. "Under the right circumstances. Possibly. Can you see were she was buried?"

"Give me a min..." You say, moving your concentration back to the laptop. Your hands skimming over the keys as you look up the local grave sites and burial certificates, but the results weren't good. "...She was cremated."

Sam frowns and him and his brother share a glance. "We can check out the mums old house and her room at the psychiatric hospital. some people keep a baby shoe or a lock of hair or..."

"Baby's first hair cut?" Dean said smiling a cocky grin.

"Maybe."

"Alright, lets get going. Grab your stuff we leave in ten." Dean ordered, beginning to pack freezing when he saw that Sam and I hadn't moved. "... Please?"

 

***

 

The familiar rumble of the impala sends new excitement of the coming hunt through your body. You know it's strange but you kind of enjoy the thrill of running with Sam and Dean. The feel of the gun in your hand the power. You are sitting in the back seat and Sam and Dean where in the front. Going off about something as we travel down the highway.

It doesn't seem haunted though. There was nothing around to suggest... Suddenly the front seat fell silent. Dean had stopped talking, mid sentence. His posture grew and his grip on the wheal tightened.

"Dean?" Sam looked at his brother and I leaned forward peering around the seat.

His eyes were fixed on one part of the road then something caught my attention... Blood. His nose was bleeding.

"Sam!" I called wrapping my arms around the seat and holding Dean against it. "Take the wheel."

He reached over but not in time as Dean spun it and the impala skidded off the road.

You let go of Dean and move back in your seat. Crying out as the car sped up. Sam grabbed the wheel and spun it, missing a tree by the smallest of margins. The car jolts to a stop as Deans head plows into the wheel knocking him unconscious. His nose dripping as you too and thrown forward spinning you head against the side window. Your vision goes black.

 

_**Sam's POV** _

 

I took a harsh breath and turned to look at Dean. His nose wasn't bleeding anymore. He's not possessed, but there was a cut across his forehead that was covered in scarlet liquid.

"Dean?" I reached over and pressed a finger to his throat. Pulse. I sighed a breath of relief until the sickening silence filled the car. "(Y/N)?" Turning to the back of the car, I saw (Y/N)'s head against the window. Her eyes closed and blood trickling down from her temple. "(Y/N)! I turned and practically leaped out of the car and open her car door, catching her as she fell from the seat.

She groaned and her eyes flicker open slowly. She nods when she see's the concern in my eyes.

"I'm fine." She turns and plants her feet onto the ground climbing out of the impala. I steady her as she looses her balance, but she quickly regains it standing up and walking over to the boot. Lifting the lid and pulling out a salt gun and a torch. She threw it over to me and I loaded it as she grabbed gasoline and a container of salt in one hand and her own gun in the other. "We need to keep going. We need to find the remains."

"I think they're somewhere around here." I said, looking around, shinning the torch everywhere.

"What? Here? but why would they be here?"

"Well think about it. Most of the accidents happened in this ditch. Right on the side of the road. Maybe she's staying with her remains. She probably can leave the area..." I trailed off as I glanced at (Y/N). Her eyes where fixed on the ground at a bush next to me. A sad expression on her face.

I followed her gaze down to the ground where a doll was lying on the ground. It's blond hair and blue dress was mattered and soaked in blood.

"It's the child's blood. God, she was only six months old."

"That may explain why the ghost is aging. She's probably getting older as the doll gets older."

 

_**Your POV** _

 

You slowly move over to the doll and shake the carton of salt over it. Then tip the flaming liquid over it making the old and crusted blood begin to smell like rusted iron. Sam pulls a match out of his pocket and lights it.

_Please..._

You spin as a woman's voice sounds behind you. It's the ghost. A girl maybe twenty years old, or twenty exactly, stood by the car. She had a look of sorrow over her face.

_I have been trapped on this road since the day I died..._

Her voice was almost like an echo, wavering in my head until it fell silent.

_I try to bring people here so they will see the doll... Please... burn me..._

Sam strikes the match and throws it down to the ground at his feet. The doll going up in flames. The ghost's figure began to spark and all that you heard was her repeating again and again...

_Thank you for setting me free..._

"Oh god, I'm so sorry baby." Deans voice came from the car.


	6. Sam X Reader

Your paws pad across the cold concrete floor of the building. Your a werewolf-vamp hybrid and after long and occasionally violent discussions with the Winchester brothers you have made it into there favor. Now not only do you hunt with them but you travel with them. The best moment was when Dean turned to you - mid hunt - and said...

"It's kind of cool having an extra strong dog with fangs on our team."

Now you've found yourself hunting a rogue demon. In hell they call him Mathew. You call him jerk. Dean calls him son of a bitch. Sam calls him... well anyway, moving around the cold concrete floor you have Sam and Dean at your flanks. You hear a sound, _vampire hearing again_ , it was clear, the sound when you move your feet from a nervous position. You freeze, stopping dead. Sam and Dean didn't hear the noise but seeing your ears flicking vigorously gave them enough of an idea.

"(Y/N)? What can you hear?" Sam whispers under his breath.

I flicked my nose in the direction of the noise. Then snarled as it came again. Louder this time and it a different position. Your head snaps up to the sound. This time Dean appears to have heard it. Your eyes meet for a split second before you catch movement and take off in the direction. The brothers hot on your heals.

A sharp pain goes through your leg as a silver tie shoots toward you up ahead. Silver. You howl as a burning agony plays over your body. Making you skid to the ground.

Sam calls your name and crouches beside you as you turn to your vampire form. The silver no longer hurts but it still binds your hands together tightly.

"Go." You say to Sam but he doesn't listen. He pulls out a knife and begins to break the bindings.

"I'm not leaving you here."

"I said go." He still didn't leave. Suborn moose. A pulse of anger goes through you and you snarl letting the wolf take hold of your voice. "Go!"

The younger Winchester met your eyes for a moment, an emotion crossing his face to fast for you to read before he turned and stood up. Catching up to Dean who had taken cover behind a wall of the old rundown building.

With your vamp strength it takes you only a second to split the bindings, standing up you turn to your wolf form again. The wolf is faster and smaller. You growl as you take of, galloping toward the wall as another silver wire comes out of nowhere and hits you in the head. The force and speed of the movement knocking you to the side. Slamming your head into the concrete.

The last thing your heard was Sam calling your name and both of the brothers blurred images running toward you and both being taken out and falling to the ground, before you blacked out.

 

***

 

You wake as a sharp pain digs into your wrists. Your eyes flash open and you sit up from your lying position. Your in your vampire form. It a fresh white t-shirt and shorts. Your wrists are burning and looking down you see that they are silver, connected to a free standing concrete wall. Great... _Whoever has me in here knows what they're doing._

"Sam?" You call looking around the wide room. "Dean?"

There was no answer and then... "(Y/N)!" Dean's voice rings out through the room. "You son of a bitch, let her go!" He calls.

A voice sounds from the wall behind me. Mathew's. "Now come on Dean, be reasonable."

Sam's voice, "You touch a hair on her head I'll rip yours off! How's that for reasonable?"

"Getting better, but still not quite there."

You struggle in the chains but they are fixed to the wall and burn your wrists painfully at every movement. "The chains are good Mathew, but my paws could easily get out of them, all I have to do is turn."

"Good luck with that." A black figure walks out from the corner of your vision. Mathew. His tattered brown hair was brushed out and he was wearing a suit and tie. Though he looked more like a penguin or one of the Blues Brothers. "Give it a go. Please, be my guest... but the silver will make it unbelievably painful. Even I would prefer hell."

"That's good, because I'll be sending you right back there as soon as I'm out of this cell!" Dean called out angrily and you hear a thud. The sound metal makes when you kick it.

Mathew rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder in the direction of Sam and Dean's cages. "Shut up, Dean, I'm trying to bargain." He turned back to me. "Now darling. Why don't you tell me where I might find the colt."

"The colt?!" You try to hide your shock. It doesn't work.

"Yes, the colt. You know, gun. Long tube. Kills anything you can put a bullet in. Ringing any bells?"

You nod. "A few. What do you want with it?"

He shook his head and raised a finger, tut-tutting. "No, that's for me to know. Now tell me where it is." He's starting to sound strained.

"Or what?" You spat.

He sighed and stood up, moving around to stand beside me. "I didn't want to have to do this..." He said before sending his leg plowing into your arm. You hear bones shatter at his demonic strength.

A scream rips from your throat as you collapse, landing on your shattered arm. You can hear Sam yelling out your name from the cage. You'd give anything to be able to see him. Suddenly pain spreads up your whole body and you realize the werewolf healing has kicked in... but the only way to heal is to turn.

"No!" You scream as the rippling, turning sensation spreads up your legs and arms, followed by a white hot wave on agony. You can't turn, and you can feel the pain that Mathew was talking about. Searing, bubbling, burning and agonizing torture wash over you. Filling your head, you body, your every thought. You scream and cry out again. Struggling against the chains, but it was no use. Nothing would stop this until the break was healed.

You bite down, growling through gritted teeth. " _You can't break me!_ "

"I think I can. Where can I find the colt?"

You remained silent apart from your husky breathing and occasional groans and gasps for air.

"Tell him!" Sam yelled from the cage. I could partly see him. I could see his hands. There where balled into fists around the bars of his cage. His knuckles had gone white as if his grip was so tight he could almost break the metal with his bare hands. "God damn it. Tell him. It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does, don't you see?" You say back. Still through a clenched jaw. "Because I know what you want." You say, your eyes fixing sharply onto Mathew. "After you get the gun. You'll kill me, then Sam and Dean. Then you'll go for my family." You spit. "Because nothing can kill us hybrids. You can't behead us, my wolf side protects me from that. Silver burns but it wont kill me, my vampire side protects me from that. The gun is one of the only things that will do it, and he will kill us all." There was silence from everyone except for Mathew. "Am I right?"

"Almost. The only change is I'll kill Sam and Dean first. Then your family. Then you so that you can watch." He said and then smiled. "Now sweetheart, why don't you tell me where the colt is."

You sit up. Your arm was healed now, completely. "Burn in hell."

"Been there done that." He sounded bored, until his eyes lit up with a wickedness that was so clear you could have burnt him at the steak. "If I can't break you fiscally. Maybe I can emotionally." He turned and began walking toward the boys cages. He turned to Sam's. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. How she feels about you."

 _No..._ you thought. It was true. You have loved the younger Winchester from the moment you'd seen him. Granted he had a gun pointed at your head but still. The hardest thing was knowing that both of them only think of you as a sister. You force your way back to reality as Deans voice echoes through the room.

"No! Don't touch him! Sam!"

"Sam!" You shriek, pulling against the chains as the sound of Mathew's fist connecting with Sam's face fills the room. "Stop! Stop!!" You feel like you couldn't scream the word loud enough. "Please! Stop! I'll tell you where it is. I'll tell you where the gun is!"

Mathew laughed cruelly. "See? A wolf always protects her pack... and her mate."

 _You have a chance here. Lie. Lie. Don't tell him where the gun is. It will give you a chance to get out and then you and Sam and Dean can send this jerk straight back to hell..._ "The arsenal is under my bed in the motel room. Where we're staying. The colt is in a hidden draw under the desk." You try to make yourself sound like you have been beaten. Lucky you spent three years in a drama class at high school.

Mathew smiled. "Thank you very much." He said walking over to the wall where there was what looked like a switch. "Now... good bye puppy."

"Wha-" You gasp as he presses the switch, the sing of live electricity begins moving down the silver chains, and through your body. You scream, a jolting overpowering shock slammed into your body. You can hear the boys yelling out your name as the chains fall apart from the extremely high voltage. The only other thing apart from the colt that can kill a hybrid... the right amount of electricity. You scream and fall forward, away from the wall and the now liquefied chains.

This amount of voltage would kill an elephant stone dead in an instant. Your stuck withering and jolting, cramping and contracting uncontrollably as your turn from your wolf back to your vampire form over and over again. Your body trying to heal itself. Only causing more pain. You drag yourself over to the cage where the boys where. Sam knelt down next to the bars and tried to reach through to you but his fingers where inches away.

You grown as you try to stand, scraping your wolfs claws over the locked metal doors. Breaking the locks before you collapsed to the ground.

"(Y/N)!" Sam was first out. His arms going around you as you jolt on the ground. He pulls your head into his lap. Tears stream down your face more from the pain that anything else. "No. No! We can fix this. I can fix this."

"Sam... Stop, don't you think we've... cheated death enough... times." I say through the pain. Squinting my eyes shut and arching my back.

Dean burst out of his cell seconds later and kneels down. "(Y/N)."

"Dean..." You try to say, but a cry is all that escapes your throat. "Dean... go after him... by now he knows I lied... Find the colt... Kill him... Before he gets to my family... Please..."

Dean nodded through pain filled eyes as tears caress his cheeks. "Good bye. (Y/N)." He presses a kiss lightly into you forehead.

"Bye, Dean." Your voice breaks and a gasp rips through your chest as pain pulses through your body again. You arch your back and Sam's arms catch you. Circling you. Comforting you.

Tears streaked his face as he leans over you. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No... Sam, it's not your fault."

His eyes meet yours for a second. "I love you, I have for a long time..."

For a moment, just a moment the pain is gone. All you ever wanted to hear from him. "... Now you tell me. My goodness you have great timing." You say as he leans over you. "I love you too-"


	7. Sam X Reader

**Sam's POV**

 

_***_

 

**_I remember it clearly..._ **

 

_Dean was being held against a wall, a Demon latched onto his neck, blood soaking his shirt. I was watching the life draining out of his body. He dropped the knife, his hand losing all strength, slouching against the wall as if all that was holding him up was the Demon._

 

**_Every single second..._ **

 

_I was being held, another Demon. My hands where bound painfully behind my back. The demons hand inches from ripping my throat out. My eyes where blurring from when the Demon had thrown me into a wall, but I could see her clearly._

 

**_As if it was in slow motion..._ **

 

_(Y/N) was standing between Dean and I, we were like her brothers. She'd been living with us for years and she'd become a fine hunter, one I admired and... and loved, though I'd never said anything. Now she had to choose. Me or Dean. She had one bullet left. The Demons know that._

 

**_Replaying in my mind..._ **

 

_I remember the sound of my own cries as a that demon plowed that blade into her stomach. I remember the smell of iron in the air as her blood turned her white shirt red. I remember looking into her eyes as she fell to the ground. I remember the feeling of pulling away from the demon as it laughed in my ear._

 

**_Over..._ **

 

_I pulled out the demon killing knife and plunging it up and under the Demons rib cage watching as it's black eyes died in pain. I remember... spinning to see (Y/N) use her last strength to retrieve the gun, roll back over herself and sending the bullet into the Demon's head._

 

**_and Over again..._ **

 

_I watched as it released Dean, I ran forward catching (Y/N) as she fell to the ground with a pained gasp and then I remember time running out, like the last tick of a clock that would never tock. Her body limp and heavy in my arms._

 

**_And it hurt's more..._ **

 

_Then I remember numbness as Dean came too, and pulled me away from her body._

 

**_Every single time..._ **

 

**_***_ **

 

"Sammy, It's time to say good bye..." Dean said.

I looked down at the grave in front of me. (Y/N)'s body was laying inside of it. Here face calm and gentle. A big change from the agony that had been sewn on it in her last moments. "Okay." I said back to Dean, then stepped forward and knelt down looking at her. "There was something I never told you, I always avoided it, thinking of what happened to Jess, and our whole family. I thought if I told you this you'd end up dead, because all the people I love do."

Dean stepped forward. "Sam-"

"No. Dean." I stood up. "I loved her from the moment I met her and I never told her because I was scared of that and know she's gone anyway. I loved her!" I reached a hand up and wiped my face of tears. "...and she's dead. I'm done, Dean, I'm sick of losing people..." I trailed off and looked back at (Y/N). "I love-"

"Sam?" A small voice interrupted me.

My head snapped up to her voice, a voice I never though I'd hear again. "(Y/N)?" But there was no one there. I glanced at Dean to make sure I wasn't hearing things... and I wasn't. Suddenly (Y/N)'s imaged flickered to life in front of me. She's a ghost. "You're a..."

"I'm a spirit. Yes."

"But that means you're... you're not at peace?"

"No, because I held the same secret that you held."

I sighed. "Did you hear?"

She smiled sadly and nodded. "...and, I love you too." 

I released a shaky breath and stepped over to her reaching my hand up to cup her face, but my hand went through and her image simply flickered as if she'd flinched.

"Sam..." She said, a lone tear slipping over her cheek. "You can't touch me." 

I squinted my eyes closed and tried to bite back tears as they threatened to fall, but when I opened them again it was almost painful. She was looking down at the ground, biting her lip like she always did when she was about to cry. 

I took a shaky breath and she lifted her head raising her hand up to cup my face, though I couldn't feel her... I could imagine what it felt like, her soft fingers, gentle but strong from years of hunting. I leaned into her touch and closed my eyes again as she stepped up onto her tip-toes and touched her lips to mine. 

 

***

 

_**Your POV** _

 

You tried to imagine what it felt like, soft, electric, sharp, gentle... but there was nothing. When you opened your eyes he had his closed. You pulled away. His eyes flicker open and he met your gaze for a second, before you turned to Dean.

"Let's do this." You say softly, pulling away from Sam. He took a moment, trying to control his raspy breaths, calming down enough to turn back to you and his brother. You feel a painful sadness fill you as he stepped up next to your grave and glanced at your body. At your pail skin, too still.

You take a deep breath and look up at Dean. He was holding a red can of gasoline. He looked at you with tear filled eyes.

"Its okay, Dean." You said with a wavering voice. _No. Keep it together be strong so that they aren't hurting._ You think to yourself. "Do it." You whisper.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)." Dean said, lifting the can of gasoline and beginning to pour it into the grave.

You sense Sam tense beside you, making you step closer yo him as Dean lit the matches and tossed it.

You feel a warmth fill your chest. It grows until its almost painful. You flinch and reach for Sam's hand... and you find it. You could feel him. The callous feel of his grip from the years of fighting. His strong, warm skin sent delightful pangs of electricity through you.

You look up at him as the flames hit your face you feel yourself burning up.

"Wait. Wait!" Sam yelled, turning to you desperately but it was too late as your vision became red with flames and your image flickered out of life.


	8. Dean X Reader

You're alone now. You used to have a brother, Damon. He cared for you even after you go running off with two strangers, killing things neither of you knew existed. A demon that you, Sam and Dean had been hunting for weeks has killed him and now you are alone. There is an emptiness inside your stomach that you cannot ever fill again.

You have lain in your boyfriend's arms since it happened. Weeping as Dean held you close. You had never felt safer until you were in his arms, though it still didn't help the pit growing in your chest. Dean held you now. His long warm arms holding you against his chest. His scent filling your nose and his chin rested on your head.

You glance over at Sam who had his head down on the keyboard of his laptop. His eyes where closed and his face relaxed. You sigh, he reminds you so much of your brother. The way he talks, he's tall and caring. His usually worrying face was now calm with sleep. You wished it was you. You wished that you could sleep but though you have pretended, you haven't slept for days. Though you couldn't feel a thing. That's the scary part. You can't feel a damn thing.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, pressing a kiss into your forehead, and like that a wave of tiredness washed over you. You can feel the pressures and sleepless nights weighing on you.

You push away from Dean and crawl out of his embrace. "Your unbelievable. My brother is dead and you're asking if I'm alright?" You roll your eyes and fall onto your bed you lay with your back to the boys. You can feel Dean's hand hovering over your waist though he thinks better of touching you, instead he moved back to his own bed and lays down.

"Try to get some sleep." He whispered. "I love you."

A pressure holds in your chest and you close your eyes mumbling under your breath, "I love you too."

 

***

 

_You wake from unconsciousness. The last thing you can remember was that bastard Demon pounding you in the face until everything blacked out. Sitting back you realize your roped into a chair in what looked like an old hunting shack. Glancing over your shoulder you see Sam. His hands also tied behind his back, though he had a lot more ropes around his waist. His head hung over and dried blood smudged down the side of his face from a cut on his temple. He looked like he'd had his lights punched out as well._

_Beside Sam, over your other shoulder was Dean, he was awake though his eyes where fixed on the floor. You notice that he was fiddling with something behind his back. He had a pocket knife in his hand, he's cutting the ropes._

_"Dean." You whisper._

_His head snapped up, his eyes fixing on you when suddenly you hear a cry, and a voice that sounded all too familiar._

_"Stop! Please! Stop! Help!" It's your brothers voice. It sounded pained. Tortured, as another scream ripped from his lungs. You couldn't see him. Though you struggled in your chair, though the attempts where in vein. Suddenly you catch a glimpse of your brother in a shattered glass panel on a door frame... just in time to see him torn into shreds..._

 

***

 

You jolt awake, stifling a scream as tears stream down your cheeks. You cup your hand tightly over your mouth to stop yourself whimpering as you glance over at Sam and Dean. Dean was passed out on the bed. Sam had moved from the laptop to the couch. His head buried in the a pillow, his breathing slow. It's almost painful looking at him like that, so peaceful, you're brother was like that too. So calm when he slept, but Sam's out like a light. Hopefully wont be up soon.

You stand up and throw on a coat, then turn to Dean. His eyes flickering nervously behind his eyes as if he knew what you were doing but he couldn't wake up.

"I'm sorry." You whisper before walking out the door.

You knew exactly where you were going, you'd known since the moment you saw your brother torn apart. The moment's after still haunted you.

_"No! Damon!" Tear's flood down your face as you pull around in your chair, tugging the ropes. Screaming your brothers name._ _You remember Dean calling your name, though you couldn't hear him. The only thing you could see or hear was the sound of your brothers cries as they cut off._

_"No..." You feel your body loose all it's strength in that one moment. You sink down in the chair. Staring at the floor._ _Suddenly you raise your head. "Get out here you bastard son of a BITCH!" you scream._

_"Watch it honey, that's my mother your talking about."_

_"Yeah? That's my Brother you just shredded! Let me return the favor."_

You never got to gank the black eyed soulless jerk. You're pulled out of your thoughts as cool air flows up off the river, caressing your arms and seeping through your thin clothing. That's it that's the bridge. You can see the cold black water below you. A reminder of the emptiness in your heart. You walk over and stand up on the brick railing, and close your eyes.

Slowly you inch you feet closer to the edge of the bridge, one step closer to the bone-chilling water.

_One more step._

Suddenly a hand grabs your collar and yanks you back onto the bridge. You land, your knees bent and a blade in your hand as your attacker steps out of the shadows.

"Dean?!"

"Who'd you think it would be?"

You step away from him, feeling your mind begin to panic. "Dean, let me explain. You... He was my brother. I can't... I'm done."

"Your done?" He shook his head and stepped forward with his hands up. "(Y/N), what happened to you? You used to be able to fight back. Beat these things. Now your ready to just end?! You were brave you survived Sam and I coming into your world. Tearing your reality to pieces. What happened to that girl?"

You took a breath and began to lower the blade. "Her brother died and she's to tired to fight now. I'm not strong anymore. I have nowhere to go. No one to go to, I'm alone and this world is to big for me when I have nobody."

"You have us. You have me and Sam. What? Did you think we would just abandon you? (Y/N), I know what it feels like to lose someone. I lived through a year thinking that Sam was dead. My brother. I won't leave you behind, and I know right now you feel like shit but it will get better, and I will be right here all the way, I'll be there to hold you when you come out the other side."

You try to take a breath, tears cover your face. The blade was down by your side and Dean was less then a meter in front of you now. You look up into his eyes as a painful sob rips its way through your body. You drop the knife and fall to the ground, all strength draining from your body. Dean crouched down beside you, his arms pulling you against him. Wrapping you in the warmth of his embrace.

 

**_Dean's POV_ **

 

Lights shine from inside the motel apartment, and I can see Sam's shadow pacing in the window as I carry (Y/N) up to the door. Her head rested against my shoulder. I kick the door open and walk inside.

"Sam." I says with a strained voice.

A worried look covered Sam's face. He uncrossed his arms and tossed his phone down onto the bed, meeting me at the door and holding it open as I walked over to the bed and lay (Y/N) down gently.

"What happened? Is she okay?" He said. Walking around to the other side of the bed, sitting on the edge and looking over her as if she was his little sister.

"She's exhausted." I said, brushing her hair out of her face. I quickly explained what happened before standing from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll watch her." Sam said meeting my gaze before nodding from me to go. I turn but then get stopped.

"Thanks Damon."

I turned as (Y/N)'s weak voice mutters to Sam who froze as he pulled the donor up over her. Damon, her brother. That makes sense, she was always fussing about Sammy, the same way she would fuss over Damon. Little things like tying his tie up properly and keeping his collar straight. I think he reminds her of her brother.

I smile quietly and turn for the shower.


	9. Dean X Reader

WARNING - smut ;-)  
_________________________

 

"This motel doesn't have any internet." Sam said in annoyance, slamming his laptop shut and standing up from the table. Putting the laptop inside is bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'll be back soon." 

Dean's head snaps up and he appears over the couch, looking at his brother. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere there's free WiFi." Sam said taking the keys for the impala and closing the door.

"Don't scratch my baby!" Dean called after his brother.

He glanced up at you quickly before standing up and grabbing two beers from the fridge. Handing one of the cold bottles to you, while sitting on the bed beside you.

"Thanks." You say as you open it, then you glance out the door. "It's going to be a cold night." You mutter and when Dean gave no response you turned your head to look at him only to see a wicked smile printed from ear to ear. "What?!"

He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe we'll have to keep each other warm."

You smile and shuffle closer to him, his arm going around you. His hand touching the small of your back. You suddenly felt a wave of calm and warmth wash over you he was right... but it wasn't all that washed over you... You turn toward him and meet his eyes for a second.

"Can I try something?" You ask.

You watch his eyebrows furrow and your fingers itch to smooth them out. "Alright..."

You slowly lean closer to him, and gently press your lips to his. Only a peck but it was enough. You kept your eyes closed even after you'd pulled away. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." You whisper with a shaky voice.

"Oh, I think I've got a pretty good idea." 

You barely had time to open your eyes when his lips where on yours again. Pressing harder this time, sending shocks of pleasure and pain down your body. Leaning into him, you pull your arms up and wrap them in his silky hair, pulling him against you when he some how wrapped his arms around you and picked you up as he crawled back onto the bed.

Your head falls back onto the pillow and you take a gasping breath as Dean's mouth clashed with yours again. Your tongues collide making you moan into his mouth. His arms seemed to wrap around your small figure completely, pressing you to him and holding you as he picked you up and lay you back on the bed. His lips moved down to your neck making you gasp at the new sensation. A delightful sensation. Warm as his breath tickled your skin. His kisses moved down your neck to your throat. His tongue dancing across your collar bone as you press back into the pillow.

You slip your hands up under his shirt, your cool fingers tracing along the ridges of his body. The lines of his hips and the muscled curbs of his abs. His leans back and you meet his gaze. Playing with the hem of his shirt. You eyes questioning. 

His face was full of a hopeless desire as he nodded. Leaning back and pulling his shirt off. Before helping you with yours. A shiver goes over your body as the cool air touches your bare skin. Soon warmed as Dean eyes trail over your black bra, he looked at it as if it was some kind of exotic once in a lifetime object. Hooking his fingers under the waist of your jeans he took them off and soon the both of you were sitting in noting but your underclothes.

His skilled hands run down your body and he lay's back on top of you. Gasping as your mouths collide in a hot frenzy. His tongue playing with yours as they explore each others mouths. You moan as Dean's arms scoop you up and you sit back on his lap. Your legs either side of his hips, his hands in your hair, pulling lightly, twisting strands of (Y/H/C) hair around his fingers. 

His hands slipped around to the back of your bra and undo the clip. Making it fall away. Revealing all. For as second your feel embarrassed and exposed but his eyes were full of desire as he buried his face into your shoulder. 

You have never been this close to another person. Nor would you to anyone but Dean, and in the moment when you flinched finally, you push and pull at each other. urging each other on.

 

***

 

A step sounded out side the motel door and you glance at Dean. Now fully clothed. You had returned to the same spots as before Sam had left. Dean was sitting on the arm of the couch and you where seated on the bed. You meet the older Winchester's eyes as Sam walked in.

"I found a case. About an hour from here." He said. Dropping the laptop onto the table and then glancing at his brother. His eyes flashed between us and he froze. "Did I miss anything?" There was a suspicious tone to his voice.

"Don't be silly. Nothing at all." You said. "What's the case?" Sam turned back to the laptop and opened it giving you time to glance at Dean who was trying to hold back a laugh... 

and failing...  
  



	10. Dean X Reader

You walk into the motel room, blowing a string of hair out of your face. Finally time to relax. You had been working on a case with Sam and Dean for the last week, and after you hurt your arm the boys insisted to take a day off while they continue the hunt. Yes well that was a great moment until two strangely familiar voices sound from one of the bed rooms. 

"Yes. I know-"

"But what were you waiting for?" 

"I didn't do-" 

You heard a glass shatter. _That's it..._ "Guys!" You interrupt, storming into the room where they were, the argument was getting bigger. A lamp was on the ground and Dean was holding his jaw. Sam's hand relaxed from a fist as he saw you in the doorway. "What the hell is going on?! What happened to the case."

"It's done." Dean said, then he gave his brother a dirty look.

"We found a new case though." 

You crossed your arms and motioned for him to go on. Trying to hide the rolling eyes as they changed the subject.

"We think its a demon. There are some omens around, freak weather and people claiming to be having black outs and... now this is the strange part... They are saying that they are seeing things."

"Yeah, there was an old woman saying that she saw her dead son, hanging around her house. The demon senses what you most desire and uses it against you." Sam said, sounding as if he was repeating it out of a book. 

Dean stepped forward, "There's the problem. Sam and I have these." He said, pulling down the collar of his shirt so that I could see the black pentagram tattooed on his chest. "The black eyed bitch can't get to us, but you don't have one so we need to head to a tattoo pal-"

"No, I'll be fine." I said. Thinking... _Yeah, because the thing I most desire is_ **so** _going to happen. As if Dean is going to walk around the corner and say he likes me..._ "I think I'll know the difference between real and fake."

Dean shook his head. "I'd feel better if you were protected-"

"Dean." I interrupted. Then lied through my teeth. "I'm pretty sure that if my _dead_   family comes up to me... I'm going to know that its not real." It was true in some ways, but not what I most desired... not that I hadn't cried myself to sleep so many times that it hurts.

Dean dropped his shoulders. "I'm still not okay-"

"Dean." His eyes meet yours for a second before you glance away. "I'm fine. Now, where is it?"

Sam turned and walked over to his computer. "I think it might be at the Capricornia Motel in town."

"Alright."   
  


 

***

 

After visiting reception and finding out what room the 'man' was in, you started toward the stairs. You were relaxed by the feel of the gun in your back pocket and you held a flask of holy water in your hand as Dean picked the door open. You follow behind Sam into the room.

It was too quiet... Way too quiet... My right hand quivered as I reached back for the gun. The silence, joined by stillness as Sam and Dean froze. Dean tapped me on the shoulder and motioned that he was going to check around the apartment. You nod and turn back to Sam and step into the room.

There is not much around. A TV on one wall and two beds against another. As well as a small kitchen and a table. 

You step forward next to Sam and scan the room again. "Sam, I don't think-"

Suddenly something sends Sam flying across the room into a wall. His head hit first, splitting the skin over his right eye as he collapsed to the ground unconscious. You draw out the gun and stand over Sam's body protectively, your eyes wide and your heart pounding... but there was no one else in the room. 

After a moment you turn and kneel down to Sam, reaching over to feel for his pulse when suddenly two hands grab your arms harshly and tug you back from him. Pulling your hands tightly behind your back and then tossing you against another wall.

You land on the ground, one arm under your head the other caught painfully under your body. You grown and lift the arm that your head was resting on, cradling your forehead as it throbbed. You look up to see Dean coming toward you with a knife. Crawling onto your hands and knees you call for him to stop. 

"Dean... I know your in there. Stop. You have to stop. _Dean_." but through all your begging he was still coming at you. You stand up and move backward. "Dean... Dean! Stop. No. No! Stop!" There was no response his eyes looked stone cold and filling you with fear. "Dean! Your scaring me!" Your voice begins to rise as your pushed back further. You feel your breath catch and you start to gasp for air. "Just stop! Please, Dean! No! Stop!" You pleaded, until your back collided with the wall again. You can't get any further away. 

Raising the gun to point at his head, you make one last plea.

"Oh (Y/N), You'd never shoot me. I don't think you could, even if I was about to put your sorry ass out of its misery." He said with an unwavering tone that sent sobs through you. He flicked his hand and the gun fell from your grasp. Spinning across the floor away from you.

"Dean... Stop... Please! STOP!" You shut your eyes as he steps up close and you could swear you could feel the point of the dagger against your ribs. It's cold silver point sending shivers over you. Until you realize... _Nothing happened..._ You open your eyes slowly and see that you and Sam are the only two in the room. Dean was gone. _But... what happened?_

You stand frozen for a moment until Dean appears through the door frame. "(Y/N)!" He said your name as though nothing had happened and when he saw your terrified expression he begins walking toward you.

You shake your head and hold out your hands to stop him. "No... No. No please! Stop! Don't! NO!" You lean back against the wall and slide down into a small ball, hunching over until your head was buried and you couldn't see Dean anymore, but you could feel him. Feel his breath as it moved your hair. He's right above you. 

His hand grabbed your shoulder gently but you flinched away with a cry as if the touch burned. "Shh... It's me. I'm here."

"No. Don't touch me. Please." You whisper.

Then Sam's voice sounds. "Dean. Stop." He sounds husky, as if he'd just woken up. "She's terrified." He knelt down beside you and pulls you into his arms as you cry. Meanwhile Dean's sad expression haunts you.  
  


 

***

 

You lay in the comfort of your bed in the motel apartment. Sam and Dean where talking about you and though you'd tried to tune out you could hear them. 

"I don't understand what I did." Dean said.

"You didn't _do_ anything, Dean. The demon made her see you and you must have done something to hurt her." 

"But that means that the thing she most desires is..." He trailed off and that was closely followed by a silence. 

"Seriously Dean. Are you that blind? She likes you. More then a little."

You close your eyes as they keep talking, and slowly you let yourself begin to drift you see a world all golden light and open fields. You try to let yourself fall into the dream... until a hand touches your back. You jump out of your peaceful state and sit up, seeing Dean leaning over you.

"(Y/N)," he sounded pained. "I know that I scare you and I'm sorry. You have know idea how much it hurts to see this. You wont even make eye contact with me."

Now you look into his eyes, fix your gaze on the green of his eyes. "You think it's painful for you?!" You say, your voice rising. "Dean, I saw you tie my hands behind my back, toss me against a wall and then come at me with a knife. I know it wasn't you but... just..." You shook your head and looked away before laying back down into the pillows.

"No." Dean grabbed your arm and pulled you back up to face him. "Don't do that." He said before leaning in and pressing his lips to yours and holding your face against his. His mouth was soft and experienced under yours. Giving you a sense of relief. When he pulled away you kept your eyes closed for before opening then and looking down at your hands.

You took a breath. "What are you doing?"

Dean put his hand under your chin hand lifted your head up to his face. "I'm trying to prove that I would never do anything to hurt you. Not ever. Not for anything..." He said and then a smirk crossed his face. "And I'm asking if you'd like to get a drink some time."

You laugh and nod. "I think that'd be great."


End file.
